


The moment you hold this hand

by eithelx



Series: EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2018 [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, creature Yifan, implied!chansoo, scientist Jongin, theshapeofwater!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: A storm approached, the floor shook underneath his feet, and he was awake.





	The moment you hold this hand

Sirens screamed all around the facility, dim lights flashing, fast steps crossing ways. No one dared scream, but they wanted to. Someone left the door open to the most dangerous specimen, a slip, maybe? Or was it we'll thought of?

 

A storm approached, the floor shook underneath his feet, and _he_ was awake.

 

The deep pool of constantly flowing lava boiled even more, it was about to erupt. His chains were meant to handle the heat, but not his own strength.

 

He was supposed to be asleep for centuries, and they were ready to put him back down as soon as he woke up. No one would ever imagine, and earthquake would hit that place, it didn't even made sense. They were safe, they should be safe.

 

They were not safe. Jongin could only stare at the pool of lava, all his life he studied and prepared for this moment, but now he was frozen in place.

His colleagues had passed through him, begging him to run, but he didn't move a single muscle. Jongin wanted to see it emerge, the Titan that would bring the world back into darkness. That was what the higher authorities told him, but Jongin knew it better.

 

The ground shook again, and he looked at the bright flaming molten rocks spilling out of its safety case. Something was to rise, as a bubble of lava burst. It revealed his back, covered in black scales, as all his body was.

 

Jongin knew he was a "he", that he wasn't a Titan, but a creature of fire. A Dragon Siren. Creatures that hid in volcanos, and underwater lava rivers, deep into the ocean, living off fire energy.

 

And that particular creature called himself Yifan.

 

Yifan rose from the lava, letting it drip over his scales as if it was water. His elongated body covered in scales and spikes. Oddly humanish, two legs, two arms, two eyes and a mouth who contained rows of sharp, rock destroying teeth.

 

His steps were calm towards Jongin, his long fingers and claws stretched as all hsi body did. For how long he had slept in that place... Jongin knew only of the last ten years, but Yifan was a prisoner for much longer.

 

As the dragon approached Jongin’s, he noticed how tall was he. It's was indeed inhumane, but not like stories would make seem. His eyes were like burning coal, dark, with veins of fire.

 

Jongin was still in his place, at the door of the room where Yifan was held, holding his notebook close to his chest.

 

Yifan took his time approaching him, seemingly hesitant to reach out. His large hand touched Jongin’s cheek, caressed the soft skin with rough scales. Jongin didn't get hurt, which didn't make sense. Yifan exhaled and produces as much heat in his body, as the lava that surrounded him. Jongin felt nothing at his touch, but familiarity and warmth.

 

The Siren seemed curious, but sweet, despite being such an inhuman creature. He curved his back forward, leaning into Jongin and touching his forehead onto the scientists.

 

Jongin felt burning hot shivers swallow him whole. The fire that he held within his chest wanted to burst like a volcano. His heart was beating even faster, and he knew that it could sound wrong in his mind, but if felt right in his body.

 

Yifan let out an animal-like sound from his throat, a growl that made Jongin's knees go weak. It said, "let's go home", and he couldn't deny it. He wanted to go home, wherever that was.

 

His yes was silent, a simple nod and he was being yanked by his arm down the hallways. Yifan walked as if he knew where to go and behaved as if someone wants telling him the right turns to take.

 

It wasn't until they reached the laundry room that Jongin noticed that he was indeed being guided. Soft trembling under his feet caught his attention.

 

Yifan pointed to the laundry dispenser. He suggested that Jongin entered that, so they would reach the outside parking lot with no tracking from cameras.

 

The scientist was amazed at how smart that was but gave his own touch to the plan. Wrapping Yifan first, in a blood dirty fireproof blanket, and then himself in the same fabric.

 

—Hide, down there, there are cameras too. They'd catch on us easily. —Jongin said and Yifan didn't seem to understand at all, but still held the covers around him in a somewhat cutsey manner. After a couple seconds something seemed to speak back to the siren, and he growled excitedly, hiding himself further. Apparently, he now understood. Something, or someone seemed to be translating Jongin's words into his head. Probably the same force that drove them to that place.

 

Jongin hesitantly went right after Yifan inside the tube, falling on top of the Siren as the cart started to move on his own shortly after. Jongin covered them both. But it was weird enough that a laundry cart would walk alone off the parking lot, into a van that seemed to wait for them.

 

He peeked, only to see the backdoor of the van closing, and threw the covers from over him.

 

—Took you both long enough. —A man that drove the van said, looking back quickly. Jongin recognized that man, he was an engineer at the facility. —Name is Chanyeol. —He answered as if he could read all the questions in Jongin’s head.

 

The rest of the drive was silent, until the bridge that connected the island where the facility stood, and mainland.

The entire bridge was covered in thick fog, which was quite risky.

 

As they started to slowly enter the bridge, Jongin heard the driver curse under his breath and growl on his flaming chest.

 

Shots were fired shortly after, and Yifan who seemed to be quiet before, startled himself, growling even louder.

 

—Calm down! —Chanyeol yelled at the Siren who didn't seem to relax even a bit. He stepped on the gas pedal, sending them forward as fast as he could.

They were being followed, not only that, but being watched from all around. Jongin held himself against Yifan, scared for himself but even more of the Siren getting hurt.

 

Chanyeol turned harshly, noticing a barricade to stop them from moving forward. He cursed again, trying to turn the car around, but they were already surrounded.

 

—I really didn't want to do this... —The driver said, pushing one hand off the window van.

 

Jongin watched as his hand turned scaly as Yifan’s, and as fire ride from all around them. The cars around them burst in flames, the guns pointed at them were too hot to be held.

 

Chanyeol's neck veins burned in an orange glow, and Jongin saw through the car mirror, has his eyes turned black just like Yifan’s.

 

Curiosity was taking over him. They seemed to know and understand each other perfectly, but if Chanyeol was one of the same with Yifan, could he also assume human form?

 

Chanyeol drove them past the curtain of fire, through the woods, between trees. A bumpy way that could send him flying if Yifan didn't held him firmly in his place.

 

 

 

They went back into the road at a safe distance, Chanyeol's veins slowly went back to normal, but his hand remained turned.

 

—Turning either way consumes too much of our energy. —Chanyeol answered before being questioned. —You should know this... —He muttered the last part to himself, still intriguing Jongin, who chose to remain silent.

 

The rest of the trip was silent, and Jongin's body started to give in slowly. It was late at night, and the night itself seemed so far from ending.

 

He could feel himself engulfed in the warmth of Yifan, as he slipped into sleep, just so his recurring dreams returned.

 

He dreamt of lava rivers and large mountains. He would touch the hot molten rocks with his bare hands and wouldn't hurt. It felt safe and familiar, until a large explosion made him feel dizzy, his ears ringing and eyes foggy. Anything else was too hard to distinguish.

 

Jongin woke up with a gentle push and opened his eyes to meet Yifan's worried ones. He could feel himself sweating, whole body hot.

 

—I'm fine. —He said to the Siren, and seconds later he looked less worried.

 

—We're here. —Chanyeol said, pushing his door open and then going back, to take the cart of the truck. Yifan hooped off quickly, helping Jongin out right after.

 

Jongin looked around, as they were in a abandoned dock, on the river that met with the ocean.

 

—Kyungsoo should be here in any second. He prefers to hide. —Chanyeol said, proceeding to open his white button up shirt, showing how his scales arm had progressed until most of his left side was in such form.

 

Jongin was being held by Yifan and didn't mind a bit.

He looked around, to see a softly glowing figure approaching. His neck and shoulders were just as Yifan's skin, but his face was still human.

 

—Took you long enough. —He said in a hoarse voice and approached Yifan who seemed excited to meet that person. —You giant goof, do you know how long we've been waiting to get you out of there? —The man, which Jongin assumed to be Kyungsoo said fondly to Yifan, who growled softly pressing his forehead against the shorter creature.

 

Jongin watched with amusement as their veins glowed in the same orange tone, fire running across them.

 

—I know we're all excited to bond, but we should get going. —Chanyeol said, pointing to a small metal boat that waited for them. Both men agreed, and Yifan took Jongin's hand to make him move forward, but the scientist didn't budge.

 

—I can't go. —Jongin said, sporting a bittersweet smile. —I wish I had more time to learn about you all. —He went on, looking between the other three. Yifan looked confused, the other two, unfazed.

 

—Don't joke Chanyeol. —The shorter one said, as if they conversed with no words. —Jongin, we know you hit your head hard... But we expected, from your connection with Yifan, that you'd recover your memories.

 

Kyungsoo sighed softly, reaching his hand to touch Jongin's.

He felt his own chest grumble, a roar stuck to his throat. Heart beating fast and feet tingling. Jongin was hypnotized by Kyungsoo's dark eyes, so much so, that he didn't even realized his hand changed into the scale covered claw.

 

He knew he shouldn’t be scared. He knew he should scream and try to run away. But nothing felt out of place. That hand was his just as the other one.

 

—He came here looking for you after the eruption. —Chanyeol said, holding Jongin's shoulder. —He took too long to comeback, so we came after him. And ended up finding you in the process.

 

—It has been a long process of waiting. —Kyungsoo chimed in. —We don't expect you to remember everything now. We just want to know; do you trust us to help you?

 

Kyungsoo's words made him shiver. The love and warmth was like being home. He didn't remember what home really felt like.

 

Twenty years ago, he appeared on the shore of that city, he was taken in by a couple of scientists who taught him everything they knew until he was the researcher himself.

Ten years later he joined the same company as his adoptive parents.

 

And now here he was, facing his past, present and future.

 

Yifan rested his forehead against the side of Jongin's head and growled softly, a pleat.

 

 

 

Cars approached, a decision should be made quickly.

 

—We must go, _now_. —Kyungsoo grabbed Chanyeol's hand and pulled him towards the boat.

 

Jongin spared a single glance to the cars before sprinting to the boat, being (not so gently) pulled by Yifan.

 

The men stopped at the end of the docks, shooting into the dark, when the ground below them started to shake and break. Jongin looked to his side, where Kyungsoo looked intensely to them, hand reached and blazing. Slowly his entire face was covered by the thick black scales. His human voice gone.

 

Jongin looked to his own hand, to the elongated fingers, the cracks that burned hot. He was scared, for a moment.

And so Yifan touched him again and it was fine. Pulling him softly to the side so they could face each other, Yifan dipped his head until touching his forehead with Yifan’s.

 

He heard the growl at the siren's chest, and in his own in response. He didn't know what it meant in his head, but his body seemed to respond naturally.

 

Jongin could be scared, but as Chanyeol lead the boat further into the ocean, he could only feel excited to learn more, about them, and himself.

 

For now, he didn’t mind responding to Yifan’s loving blazing eyes and animal-like growls, trusting on his own instinct.

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS SUPPOSED TO MAKE SEVERAL SHORT STORIES BECAUSE I'M LATE BUT THEN I STARTED THIS AND--- now I'll work on the others.  
> This is Day 9, and I'm posting on day 15.  
> I'm a failure.  
> I just hope ya'll liked the story :')
> 
> <3
> 
> Twitter: @eithelx


End file.
